Dromus
Dromus is a Dino Attack agent who is known for her limited communication with animals. Biography At age 11, Dromus took acting lessons and musical theater training. After joining Dino Attack Team and receiving her Urban Avenger, Dromus traveled to Dino Attack Headquarters, only to find it under attack by [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. She asked a fellow Dino Attack agent about what happened, who told her what little he knew about the Voltage. He recommended that she get away from the area as quickly as possible, so Dromus decided to hunt Mutant Raptors elsewhere in LEGO City. However, Dromus and the Mutant Raptors were attacked by BladeBugs sent by Kotua. As she escaped, she struggled to combat the BladeBugs. Then, she was captured by a Robo-Blade, which brought her and her Urban Avenger aboard the Voltage. While Dromus was locked up in a cell, Kotua used her Urban Avenger to lure Databoard into a trap. When a security bot came to check on her, Dromus tried to make her escape. Upon being surrounded by security bots, she pretended to suffer an asthma attack to buy herself extra time while the robots tried to give her medical attention. However, Dromus was gassed by riot bots summoned to capture Databoard, and the two Dino Attack agents were placed in a single cell. Once the stun gas wore off, Dromus and Databoard worked together to escape the Voltage and traveled to Alpha Team Headquarters. Following the Voltage's self-destruction, Dromus arrived at a destroyed communications tower. Unsure of how many Dino Attack agents survived the explosion, she started looking for survivors in the wreckage. Dromus's status following the Kotua crisis remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not she survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Having worked with animals in past, Dromus has a strong understanding of the methods by which animals communicate, such as body language. This knowledge allows her to have limited communication with animals. Although her understanding of Mutant Dinos is not as strong, she knows simple phrases such as "yes" or "no", as well as threats. From her acting lessons, Dromus can fake asthma attacks well enough to trick even Kotua's security bots. Dromus is usually loud and boisterous. However, when she is tracking down something, she can be nearly completely silent. Dromus hates to see others in pain and is willing to mercifully put down an animal that is injured beyond hope, which she carries over into her treatment of Mutant Dinos. Dromus's weapon of choice is a long, silver chain that she uses as a whip. She thinks of her chain as her "sign of office". She also carries around a weapon made of diamond that can cut through nearly any surface. Trivia *Dromus is the primary character of Lewa Freakazoid in Dino Attack RPG. *Dromus is the first female Dino Attack agent introduced in Dino Attack RPG. She is also one of only two female primary characters, the other being Zenna. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters